


A Witch Gets Detention

by PanduhBabyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Plunny, So have some manips instead, Write me, ficspiration, i cant write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanduhBabyy/pseuds/PanduhBabyy
Summary: I may not be able to write, but I get plunnies too. I just express mine in picture form.Maybe one will inspire you to write a new fic.[I update the publish date when I add new images!]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/John Bender
Kudos: 3





	A Witch Gets Detention

I love crossovers no matter how unrealistic.

I understand it would never happen...

That doesn't mean I don't think it should. :D


End file.
